Altered Reality
by wereleopard
Summary: Slash, A/B/O. Trying to control aggression in people, the 'vaccine' is stolen and released around the world. Slowly people are changing they become an Alpha, Beta or Omega. How will the agents at NCIS cope with what is to come? Anti Ziva, Anti Abby
1. Chapter 1

Title: Altered Reality

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Tim/Trent, slash

Spoilers: All of NCIS.

Summary: Trying to control aggression in people, the 'vaccine' is stolen and released around the world. Slowly people are changing they become an Alpha, Beta or Omega. How will the agents at NCIS cope with what is to come?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

A/N This is my first attempt at A/B/O.

Finally US scientists came up with what they called the 'vaccine' for aggressive behaviour. There had been theories and discussions about creating a way for people to not have a need for violence or weaponry. No one thought it would be possible to create, but they were wrong.

The 'vaccine' became a reality.

In private meetings within the government the talks were about how to use it, if it ever was invented. Now that it actually existed there was no more discussion about it being used for peace. Instead they wanted to use it on other countries, so they felt the need for no more weapons. The big dream was eventually America would be the only place with nuclear weaponry, many believed that this was a joke. The need to no longer fight didn't mean that people became stupid and would not defend themselves. They also knew how dangerous it would be for one country to have that much power over all of the others. The President believed that it would work, that they people would trust in what he told them.

Within these meetings there was a man who sat quietly and listened. He knew that this would not end peacefully. He didn't trust a President who treated people as if they were beneath him, who ignored scientific evidence and who truly just wanted power and attention. He knew something had to be done before things got out of hand.

XXXXX

A group of peace activists loved the idea of people with no need for violence, with inside help they managed to get the 'aggression cure' as they named it. All of packets ended up in their hands. These were then passed onto other and then more people after that. This meant that the people, who started with it, never knew who had it in the end. By the time any government agency got close to one which had the vaccine, the majority of them had already left America.

No one expected them to use repurposed bombs in different countries. Thanks to climate change the weather was unpredictable which worked for spreading this 'cure' and eventually it covered the globe. But, it didn't work as planned, thanks to debris left in the bombs and how it mixed with the atmosphere it mutated.

Reality as everyone knew changed.

The first of those who changed sent people into a panic. It didn't take long to work out what had actually happened. It was those experts in animal behaviour that managed to discover things out. Every person would become an Alpha, Beta or Omega. They would have to wait and see if babies were born as one of these or if it happened after later.

The Beta's were the ones who hadn't really changed and were close to what they use to be. They could carry on as normal. The others were where the problems arose, the Alpha's and Omega's. Families and relationships were ruined.

As soon as Alpha's came online it was clear that they were looking for something, someone, for a specific person. They were searching for their Omega. So far those who had found each other realised that they had already been in each other's lives, it could friendship to a casual glance at the local gym. There wasn't an even split too many Alpha's and not enough Omega's. This could change in the future, but at the moment it caused more problems.

Some of the Alpha's thought it was more important for their image and believed that these people should serve them. They didn't care if it was their Omega or not. This put many people in danger and activists were afraid this would create more abusive relationships.

At least the first changes seemed to be slow and when one person who lived or worked in an area started to change, others would follow. It would happen at different rates, as everyone is different. The residents of Washington, DC had started to change; it was their resident's time. As soon as the first ones came to light a warning was sent out. Hospitals and the military were on standby. It always had a slow build up; people would ignore things until they finally couldn't. Then medical personnel would be over-run with panicked citizens. There would be specialists on hand to help those through this time of change. It wasn't just the change, but the violence from relationships ending or not getting the person they wanted. The jealousy became brutal and the ER was hectic.

XXXXX

Ziva stared at her monitor not really seeing it. Her thoughts were on what was happening as more people began to go through the change. They had been admitted to hospital. Soon they would all find out what they would become. When this happened she always knew that she would be an Alpha. It was obvious that would happen because of who she was. Those who told her things like that didn't make a difference, had no idea, she was special. Ziva had not doubt it what she would become and Tony would be her Omega. He would finally have to follow her orders, do what she wanted. People had mentioned about being a beta, but they were ordinary and that wasn't her. Ziva would only be an Omega to one person and that was Gibbs. .

XXXXX

Tony finally got home; he walked into his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. His feet still touched the floor, his back against the mattress and his arms stretched out either side. It had been more stressful at work because of what was happening in the area. People had started to change and there were a lot of agents who were off because of this. On top of that violent crimes had increased for the very same reason. He was glad that it happened in stages otherwise things would be a lot worse.

The one thing that really had exhausted him was Ziva. She kept on and on about being and Alpha and that it was clear that she thought he was her Omega. He really hoped that it wouldn't turn out that way. He didn't have the hang up that she seemed to. He never saw an Omega as weaker; it wasn't one person having complete control. The Alphas' he had met wanted to protect their Omega. They were a team.

Ziva seemed to think that if it happened the way she wanted that would make her higher than him at NCIS. If she had read up on the new rules, things like that would not change the hierarchy in the work place. It might make him a romantic but he loved the idea of finding someone. Unlike his work colleague it wasn't about being in control, it was about being together.

Gibbs had been acting strange, it was clear that he was emerging and it was going to be an Alpha. No one else seemed to notice that change, except Ducky. Tony had spent years watching his boss. He truly wished that he would be his Omega.

XXXXX

Wendy came out as an Alpha and she hadn't found her Omega. There was one man that kept coming to mind. The one that turned her down when she came back to him, Anthony DiNozzo Junior. She used her contacts to keep a tab on him, if ever came out as an Omega she would know and then would go to him.

XXXXX

Gibbs had started to notice the change in himself. He'd become even more protective over those people he considered his. There was something missing, that he was searching for and that was his Omega. He seen it on the news and that was how he knew that much. It terrified him the thought that there was someone out there meant for him. Did that mean Shannon wasn't? If she were alive today would they have ended up together? He found it difficult at times to carry on without having his mate, but would it be worse when he found them? What he needed was more information on the Alpha dynamics in general and also the relationship with an Omega. There was only one person to talk to…Ducky

XXXXX

Ducky looked up as the autopsy door opened. "Ah Jethro I wondered how long it would take for you to come and seek me out."

"About what Duck?"

"Why you becoming an Alpha of course." He laughed at the surprised look on his old friends face. "I've known you a long time; I think that only myself and Anthony noticed the change in you."

"Tony?" To be honest he wasn't that shocked, his SIC was one of the most observant people he'd ever met. The only thing that really worried him was how much he wanted his SFA to be his Omega.

"Really, you know that he is an exceptional detective and does know you very well."

"That's true, look I have a lot of questions."

"Okay, how about we go out to eat and I'll answer what I can. You do need to be checked out officially though and have it documented that you are in fact an Alpha. It will help with the change and the more protective aspects of your personality that will arise."

"I will, eventually, food first though. You do realise I could become something other than Alpha."

"That is very true, but I have no doubt."

The two men managed to leave the building without anyone stopping them. It could've been that no one needed to talk or more likely the glare that Gibbs aimed there way if they got close enough.

XXXXX

"Ahhh Agent Kort if you would like to follow me." McGee stuttered as he stared at the CIA agent, the man terrified him, but this time there was something different, something now drew him in.

"Where's Gibbs? If not him bring me DiNozzo." Kort softened his voice at the panicked look he received.

"They've both been called out on a case just before you arrived, sir." Tim bit his tongue; he had a habit of giving too much information. That was the last thing he wanted to do in front of the CIA.

The two men walked into the elevator and Tim reached out to press the button to his floor.

"Do you know how long they will be?" Kort growled.

The sound made Tim feel weak at the knees, it confused him to why he felt this way.

"I'm sorry I don't–." Before he could finish the elevator lurched to a stop, the lights went out and then came back on a few seconds later.

Kort turned to yell at the younger man for arranging this stunt, but the look on the other man's face was clear this hadn't been planned.

"Agent McGee were fine, take a few deep breaths."

Tim could start to feel himself relax as he followed those instructions. "Thank you." He smiled and was amazed when he got one in return.

XXXXX

"I hope McGee's okay?" Tony muttered.

"Kort will just scare him nothing more. I'm glad it wasn't Ziva instead."

"That would've been a blood bath, on second thoughts maybe we should've sent her in." It would've made Tony's life a lot easier without her in it.

"DiNozzo if she doesn't take a step back I'll have to do something about it." Gibbs snarled the thought of her anywhere near Tony drove him crazy.

"Boss?"

"I've seen her grope your ass, follow you into the men's room and let's not ignore the sexual comments she throws your way. If you had done any of these things you would be brought up on harassment. You've never encouraged her; I've heard you tell her to back off. I've been waiting for you to tell me about it."

"I didn't want to create a fuss, I mean, it's…"

"We need to set boundaries, ones that she has to follow or be written up about."

"If you're sure?"

"Tony, this needs to be dealt with. What if she does it to others?"

"You're going to do it anyway aren't you?" Tony gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I am."

XXXXX

Ziva was in MTAC with Director Shepard as they waited for news on a CIA/NCIS op.

"Sorry to bother you Director," Cynthia whispered.

"It's fine, what's the problem?"

"Agent McGee is stuck in the elevator with Agent Kort."

"Wait…Trent Kort as in CIA?" Shepard just needed to confirm. "How long before it's repaired?"

"We'll get an estimate as soon as the repairman arrives, he's on his way."

"Thank you Cynthia, once they're out send McGee to Ducky he may need to talk."

XXXXX

It didn't take Tony and Gibbs to confirm that it had been suicide in their current case. The young petty officer had racked up too much debt and his life being threatened was the last straw. His letter to his family confirmed that he had a gambling addiction and he started to borrow money to cover his debts, but it didn't help.

"What a waste." Tony sighed; he'd seen his father gamble not over horses, but over business and the next big thing. Senior wanted money and for it to be the easy way with no work needed. Then came the alcohol, his father always said it was only to be 'social'.

Gibbs could see that his SFA was upset. He reached out took hold of Tony's hand and squeezed it. The two men looked down at their linked fingers and then into each other's eyes. There was something different between them; there was a more tangible link. As they carried on their way back to NCIS their hands remained together.

XXXXX

Tony pouted he hated hospitals. "I don't see why we need to be here."

"We're being tested for the gene to see where we fall in the spectrum. The Director thinks it would be easier to plan ahead now that other agents have started to change."

"Yeah, I know it still doesn't make me like this place any better."

Tim turned and smiled, he could understand the hatred with all the time Tony got injured and, of course, when he got the plague. He would probably hate these places too.

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior and Timothy McGee." The nurse called out as she looked up from the files in front of her.

"Let's go and get this over with then probie."

Tim smiled brightly and nodded at him.

XXXXX

Gibbs passed over the file to Kort and watched as the other man looked through it.

"How is Agent McGee, he looked at little nervous while stuck in the elevator with me."

"I think it's clear why he would be." Shepard smirked and then glanced down at her watch. It wouldn't be long before her and Gibbs had to head off for their blood test. She hoped it would end up with the two of them being together. As much as she liked being in charge there was one big regret in her life and that was leaving Jethro. This could change all of that; she could have everything she wished for.

XXXXX

Tony hated the wait, but the ABO gene was spotted quickly. It shouldn't be long before they got that phone call. It would be considered an emergency if they were Omegas due to the danger they could be in.

Before either man could react needles were jabbed into their necks. The world almost immediately began to fade around them.

"I wonder how much we can get for these Omega bitches."

"Tim?" Tony's last word before unconsciousness overcame him.

XXXXX

Shepard paled as she listened to the call from the hospital. Her mind working, how did they know her two agents were Omegas? There was obviously someone from the hospital in on this? What was going to happen to Tim and Tony? Her concern was more for DiNozzo where most people assumed Omegas were weak and ordinary looking. He was the complete opposite. How many would like to tame him? How many would like a handsome Omega on their arm? "Fuck." She muttered and then realised she spoke aloud.

"What is it?" Gibbs demanded.

"Agents DiNozzo and McGee have been kidnapped from the hospital, they're Omegas."

"My Omega." Gibbs and Kort both replied. The two men looked at each other shocked.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay we have Tibbs, what would McGee/Kort be, do they have a name? Tort, Mort TreGee? Is there one or any suggestions.

XXXXX

Shepard just stared at the two men; this couldn't be happening. Jethro was meant to be her omega. He may act like he was in charge, but she could see that he liked it. Once she'd got her career on track and seeing him again, her life didn't feel as fulfilled. He was mistaken about what DiNozzo was to him; the blood test would prove that he wasn't an Alpha. Kort was a real shock; he was bonded with McGee of all people. They were complete opposites, and there was no way a monster like that would treat anyone with love and respect.

Gibbs and Kort just stared at each other all they wanted was their omegas with them safe and sound. This was one of the few times that they both were in complete understanding between the two of them. They would do whatever was needed to get Tony and Tim back. If anyone tried to stop them whoever it was wouldn't live to regret it.

"Agent Kort, this is an NCIS matter, we'll keep you updated." Shepard smiled at him.

Kort glared coldly at her. "I'm not going anywhere. I will find Agent McGee with or without your help."

As much as he hated the other man, they were in the same position. The CIA agent had contacts that may come in handy. There was a possibility that some bodies that might have to be disposed of. Gibbs had no guilt about what he would do to protect the man meant for him. He'd already lost Shannon, and there was no way he was going to lose Tony. It wasn't something he could live through.

"I think it's best if Kort works with me on this case."

"I agree," Kort added as he managed to keep the surprise off his face. Being undercover a lot did help hide his emotions.

The Director stared at the two men, this was something that she'd never expected, them working together. Anger started to rise, if those two idiots hadn't been kidnapped, things would be different. Gibbs wouldn't assume that he had an omega. They would do anything to get them back. There had to be a way to stop DiNozzo coming back, even if that included the loss of McGee. She could then support him while he mourned. He would see how not having to be in charge would be a beautiful thing. It was time to get rid of her visitors; there were plans to be made.

"Very well, keep me in the loop Agent Gibbs. You'll need to get tested, just to prove that you are in fact an alpha. If you don't, there'll be nothing on file." She knew that he wouldn't go there it was too important. It would give her some leeway to keep Gibb and DiNozzo apart.

Gibbs just stared at her, and she started to shift uneasily. It was clear that their dear director was up to something. Jenny had made it clear that she wanted the two of them to be together. It was something that never was going to happen, even if this thing with Tony hadn't happened.

"I agree, we better go now." He smirked at the shock on her face. "Kort if you haven't been tested you should come with me."

Kort wanted to argue and demand they get on with the case. "Sure I'll come. Goodbye Director Shepard." With that, both men nodded and left.

Jenny grabbed her phone as soon as the door closed behind them. There was a lot of work to do and in little time. It was a good thing that she had many unsavoury contacts that owed her. Now was time to collect. Staying in front of two determined agents was not going to be easy.

XXXXX

"Gibbs, what the hell is going on? I want to go and search for my omega. I don't have time for this crap."

"She's up to something. I don't trust Ziva, so I'm going to get Balboa to start looking into footage etc. at the hospital. We need to get those blood tests done; it will give us a little leeway when we find them. Just in case, people get 'hurt' during the rescue. We also can't be separated from our bonded. These are things we'll need in the future. You saw her face when I agreed; she thought that we wouldn't do it. Which meant that she could've kept DiNozzo and me apart? She would've done the same to you if it caused additional problems while she played these games of hers."

"She wants you that much? I don't see her as wanting to be an omega?"

"Jenny doesn't see herself as the omega."

Kort just looked at him for a moment and then started to laugh. "Shepard's delusional if she thinks that's going to be you."

"I hate to think what she'll do in that 'delusional' state to keep me apart from Tony. Who else would be collateral damage?"

"If Tim is hurt in any way because of her, she's next, and no one is going to stop me," Kort growled.

"I wouldn't stop you; I would help."

Just as the two men moved to leave a woman rushed towards them and glanced over at the Director's door.

"Agent Gibbs, if I hear anything I'll let you know. I've heard her talk about you and what she would do if anyone 'got in the way'. She didn't realise I could hear her." Cynthia whispered.

"Thank you, Cynthia, anything you could do would be appreciated."

"Tony and Tim have always been good to me. I don't want anything to happen to them. Your job is dangerous enough without having to worry about having problems within NCIS itself."

As they walked away, Kort frowned. "Do you trust her?"

"Yes, she is one of the good ones. Cynthia hates the way Shepard uses her sexuality, blackmail etc. to get what she wants. She'll come through, let's go and see Ducky."

"Why are we going to see your ME? We don't need him now."

"Cynthia can't keep phoning us; it will be too suspicious. We need someone who can talk to her casually. I also get him to talk to Balboa. I wouldn't be surprised if she had spies on the floor keeping her up to date with what I am doing day to day."

"So David and Sciuto?"

"They're not helping." Gibbs shook his head as he thought about who they could and couldn't trust.

"I thought you were all friends."

"Since all this mutated crap happened they've changed. Ziva has an obsession with Tony. Abby's always had this on/off thing with McGee."

"Jesus you have to be kidding me. How the hell are you not only managing to work together but solve cases?"

"Before this, there were no permanent relationships on the horizon, and we're also just that good." Gibbs chuckled. "We'll contact Fornell as well; two federal agents have been kidnapped. If I can help it, I only want basic info going through NCIS."

"What happens when we get them back? Things will be different for you, are you going to be able to work together? This whole overprotective thing that we're feeling…" Kort hated feeling so out of control; this wasn't him.

"I honestly don't know, but I'll retire if I have to. I want to make sure he's happy. I've lost someone I cared for before. I'm going to make sure I'll do what I can to never make him regret being bonded to someone like me. What about you?"

"I have no idea; I can't see him being happy in the CIA, can you? It's something we'll have to discuss when my little omega is safe."

"I think Tony might kill me if I called him 'my little omega.' It would be funny to try it, just to see the expression on his face though."

XXXXX

"I think we're going to make some serious money from these guys Trevor."

"Oh yeah, especially the more masculine one, he doesn't look like what people imagine an omega to look like. Alphas are going to want to try and tame him. They're going to go out just to show that piece of eye-candy on their arms." Marcus chuckled; the two of them hadn't started to go through the change yet. Every time other people start to change, they head to that place. They would then bribe someone within the hospital. There was always someone who wanted extra money. They'd get a place nearby so they could be there immediately when an omega was found. It was the quickest way to make money. It would change when all this became more mainstream, and the laws changed, but until then they would carry on the way they were.

"Marcus, I think they're in heat. Look at how they're sweating; they're turned one." Trevor chuckled. He watched as the two men winced in pain as they moved.

"They're in a pre-bond." They're read everything they could on alphas and omegas; it was the best time for the best prices. "They've just had their tests, how the fuck did they already find alpha's? The money is going up on these guys."

"What? Why?"

"Those arrogant buyers are going to be thrilled to wipe away a pre-bond. It's going to be such a turn on to take someone else's property. We're going to do a private auction. As soon as they sense the heat, it's going to be a bidding frenzy. Let's get a place sorted and make sure security is the best it can be. We have to make sure they're safe for whoever ends up owning them."

"Easy money," Trevor muttered hoping that is sounded believable. Deep inside something pulled at him. He wanted to go and check on them, to make sure they were okay. He gritted his teeth and stood there. It wasn't the first time he felt this, he'd never told Marcus, but he was changing. It seemed like he would be an alpha, he'd always thought he was a horrible person, look at what he did. It was why these feelings seemed strange to him. Only bonded alphas became protective over their omegas. Why did he want to protect them?

XXXXX

Tony winced as he moved to try and get comfortable. Thanks to Abby he knew all the symptoms of a heat. She'd been fascinated by the subject and not just through the scientific aspect. She found it all so romantic. He knew they both were Tim had, from what he could see, the same symptom as him. Hiding this kind of thing was easier for him than it was for his teammate. The plague and the months following showed him how he could deal with pain as well as hide it. He was in pain a lot longer than anyone at NCIS knew, well everyone but Gibbs. It was clear in those blue eyes whenever Tony had been in pain. His thoughts were starting to fade, and he couldn't seem to concentrate. There had to be something he could do.

"Tim?"

"What's going on?" Teeth chattered as he asked. How could he be so cold, yet feel as if he were burning up at the same time?

"Didn't you listen to our lovely forensic expert whenever she talked about this stuff?"

"Oh god, if I'm an omega, I'm in heat aren't I?" As he moved roped rubbed his wrist and he screamed out in pain. "Do you hurt like this as well?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Does this mean, what I think it does?"

"If you're talking about the fact that we've already met are alphas then yes it does."

Being stuck with a specific CIA agent came to his mind, the soft look on the usually hard and angry face. "Who is yours? If you don't mind me asking?"

Tony didn't want to answer, but keeping their minds occupied might help. "Gibbs." He still could feel the tingling in his fingers where they had touched.

"Boss is your alpha?" Tim stared in horror, but that look faded and became thoughtful. "That actually makes sense. You've always desperately wanted to please him, more than any of us."

He wanted to argue, but he couldn't because it was true. "What about you probie?" All he heard was a mumble. "Could you repeat that a little louder this time?"

"Kort, Trent Kort." Tim pouted and waited for a reaction.

"As in the CIA agent, the man who causes us problems whenever he can, that Trent Kort?" Tony tried to keep it in, but couldn't and burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny."

"I'm sorry, how do you know it's him." Tony managed to gasp out.

"When we were trapped together, I was so terrified, and he was so nice and kind. When he spoke his voice gave me shivers and not in a bad way. It also made me feel…"

"It's warmth and safety. Its need, want and love all rolled together. Sorry, that sounded ridiculous." Tony whispered as his face warmed up even more in embarrassment.

"No, that's exactly how it felt. I couldn't put it into words."

Both moaned again as the pain built up. Tony knew they had to get out of here before the heat became too bad and they couldn't concentrate. He looked around the plain room there was nothing in there apart from the two chairs and a camera. Their kidnappers hadn't come in while they were awake. His belt and shoes had been removed. It was clear that these guys were not amateurs. At the moment he couldn't think of any escape that would actually work.

XXXXX

Wendy sat at her desk and worked on her latest story. She was just collating information at the moment. It was a look at alphas and omegas. Just then her cell rang, she picked it up, and as she listened a smile appeared on her face. It turned out Tony was an omega. It was time to use some of her contacts to find out what he was up to at the moment. As soon as Wendy could, it was time to head back out to see and win him over.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kort glanced over at Gibbs. They'd come back to NCIS to confirm that they were Alphas, to prove to the Director that they were.

"We need to talk to Ducky." It was the first thing Gibbs said since they arrived back into the building.

"Why?" Kort was confused; no one was dead, yet. Why would they need an ME? They were going to be deaths if anything had happened to Tim.

"I want him to get the information from Cynthia. If she keeps in contact with us, Shepard will get suspicious. He also has his own contacts that might come in handy. I'll use whatever means necessary to get Tony and Tim back." Gibbs growled as the CIA agent just smirked at him. "What?"

"I've never known you to call him by his first name. It's always been DiNozzo."

Gibbs just stared at him he hadn't realised that the way he thought about his SFA had already changed. "I can't think of him as my omega, not at the moment. I need to concentrate on finding him, nothing else matters."

"I understand. I'd hear all these stories about Alphas and Omegas. I thought it was total crap. Now with me having my own and Tim being missing, I feel as if a part of me is gone." He shook his head and turned away. What the hell was he doing? Now he was opening up and spilling his feelings, it's pathetic.

"Timmy's an omega?" Abby screeched. "You can't be his alpha. He belongs to me." She pouted, placed her hands on her hips and stamped a black heavily buckled, booted foot.

It seemed that omegas had more than one person drawn to them. Jealousy became rampant which was one of the reasons fights had broken out and ER's was over run. Kort walked towards her, and she backed away until her back hit a wall. Abby tried to glare back at him and show that she wasn't afraid, but her quivering lip and darting eyes proved she was very afraid.

He leaned forward until they were nose to nose. "Tim McGee is not a piece of property. No one owns him, but understand this, he is, my omega." Kort snarled eyes flashed with anger.

Abby opened and closed her mouth and then turned to Gibbs. Her eyes pleaded for him to stand up for her like he'd always done before.

Gibbs couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Kort's right. McGee isn't property, and it does look like they are an alpha/omega pair."

"You can't mean that we're a family."

"Abby, we don't get a choice in the matter. You know that better than anyone, you've done the research."

"But that was different, it was before I found out Timmy wasn't mine."

"If you care about McGee, you'll support him and be happy." Gibbs hoped that she would listen, but doubted it.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "Why are you supporting this? You don't like or trust him."

"Tony's my omega."

"He's your what? He's going to be your favourite."

"Ms Sciuto, I've been told that people get jealous over omegas, that it can get out of hand. But this, all your thinking about is yourself. I thought you cared about both of them. They've both been kidnapped, but you haven't shown any concern about that." He shook his head. "Let's go Gibbs; I've got some contacts that might be able to get us something."

"Gibbs," Abby whined.

"Abby, you're better than this, or you were. It's time to grow up and realise that not everything will go the way you want. If you don't, you're going to become more and more bitter and jealous." He turned and walked away, not wanting to hear another excuse.

XXXXX

Shepard looked down at a photo of her and Gibbs from all those years ago in Paris. She'd made many mistakes, but believing she had to give him up for her career was at the top of her list of regrets.

Just then her 'private' cell rang. It was for her calls that NCIS didn't need to know about. "Yes…really…send the information to the usual email. NO! There isn't a need to send a tip. I deal with it." She ended the call and put the cell back into her bag. An auction to see of omegas. It would be a chance to get rid of DiNozzo, and then Gibbs would be hers. He may not be her omega, but that no longer mattered. It did mean sacrificing McGee, but he would easily be replaced. No rescue would be planned yet, but Shepard would keep an eye on things. Things were going her way.

Then an idea hit her if she brought DiNozzo she could make sure he would never be found. Then he would be sold on for a lot more. There was the possibility of rescuing McGee. After that, the young man would do anything she wanted out of gratitude, but mostly it would be for having Trent Kort in her debt.

XXXXX

Marcus smirked as the messages poured in. "Looks like the pre-bond is considered a bonus. These alphas are desperate to break them to prove they're stronger."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" As time went on the need to help the omegas became stronger. Why did it have to happen now or at all? He was one who wanted to help. It was ridiculous; this could be the score that made them rich.

XXXXX

Wendy sat at her computer and waited for the biding to start. Tony would finally be hers and under her control.

XXXXX

Jenny placed her first bid, it wouldn't be long before she and Gibbs would be finally together.

XXXXX

Trevor leant back and rested on his hands, this was to stop him from reaching out and pulling Marcus away from the computer each time a bid came in.

"Look at that price." Marcus moaned, he sounded one step away from an orgasm. "If only we had more like Anthony DiNozzo we'd clean up. It sounds like some of these guys would like to see how much pain these guys could take."

It was the last straw Trevor roared, he grabbed a tacky heavy lamp that was on the table. As his partner turned, the newly emerging alpha swung the object and hit him across the temple. It knocked the other man unconscious immediately. He fell to the floor, and blood poured from the wound.

Just then the 'bidding has ended' came up on the monitor.

XXXXX

Wendy slapped her laptop lid down in disgust. She'd lost how the hell had that happened. She'd been in touch with contacts that had guaranteed she would win. Tony was hers. It was time to seduce him again, with her being an alpha and now that he was an omega it should be easy. After all, they had a history and Wendy just needed to remind him that he loved her once.

XXXXX

Shepard growled she hated to lose. All her plans relied on her winning DiNozzo and making sure that he ended up far away with a monster of an alpha. He, after all, had tried to steal her man away. Kort being under control would've been fantastic, maybe she could find out who had won them. It wasn't over yet.

XXXXX

Rene Benoit smiled as he looked at the screen. He reached out and stroked the face of the omega he was going to keep himself. This gorgeous hazel eyed man would be perfect to be part of his harem. The other geeky looking one was for his daughter Jeanne; she had just come out as an alpha. The fact that they were both NCIS agents was just a bonus. He couldn't wait to taste the delights of his newest purchase.

Just then the door opened, and his most trusted man came in. "There you are."

"What do you need me to do?" Kort didn't want to be here, he had things to do, but he still had to keep his cover.

"Yes, it's just to let you know we'll be staying here a little longer. I've just bought a new omega, well two. I am giving one to my beloved daughter."

Kort managed to keep the disgust off his face. There were many things he'd do, but what Benoit did to those omegas was beyond him. Just then the most obvious thought hit him. "How do you get them?" Benoit wasn't an alpha but loved the idea of what an omega should be.

"You can buy anything online now; you just need to know where to look. I look forward to breaking this pre-bond. I'm stronger than any alpha."

Kort glanced over at the screen and noticed two images, side by side. It was HIS omega, Tim and next to him was DiNozzo. He gritted his teeth when all he wanted to do was beat the crap out this pathetic man. "I'll make sure you aren't disturbed." He turned and left, as soon as he was outside he started to text his contacts.

XXXXX

Gibbs looked up as Kort walked into his house. It was clear by the look on the other man's face he wasn't going to like this. "Tell me."

"A twisted arms dealer has brought them, by the name of Rene Benoit. One is for him, to add to his 'harem'. The other is for his daughter who's just come out as an alpha."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Benoit?' Gibbs winced as he spoke the familiar name.

"Yes, why?"

"Shepard's father committed suicide, but she always blamed Benoit."

"Do you think that she would do anything that would end up with Tim getting hurt?" Kort clenched his hands. He wanted to go up and make sure she didn't do anything, by placing them around her neck and squeezing.

"I think she would do anything to get her revenge. It wouldn't matter who got in the way."

Gibbs had to force himself to stay calm. His getting angry wouldn't help Tony in any way. He knew that Kort felt the same way. "Let's leave Shepard out of this for now and concentrate on Benoit. We'll make sure that our 'lovely' NCIS director is not informed of his involvement, at least until after Tony and Tim are safely back with us."

XXXXX

Trevor had no idea how long he sat there. He'd killed his partner. They'd been a team for years, but this alpha, beta, and omega thing changed it all. His ass started to get numb, and it brought him out of the daze he'd been in. There was one thing he knew he had to do which was to free the omegas. They needed to understand what he had done was to protect them, and then he needed to escape. He'd been involved in too many criminal activities and with this kidnapping and manslaughter. Trevor knew he'd be locked away for the rest of his life when everything was added together. He could try and make a deal but didn't like his chances. The best bet was for him to run as far and as fast as he could. Just as he pushed himself up the door opened and in walked ten large armed men.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Are you Trevor or Marcus?" The man in front asked.

"Trevor,"

"'So that's Marcus." The same man indicated at the body on the floor."

"Yes." Was the slow, careful reply

"It seemed your partner was right about you."

"Right about what?" Trevor was confused with how they know who he was and where to find him.

"Marcus noticed that you had started to change. He no longer trusted you to follow through, not like before. He set up an automated email that was sent out if he didn't stop it. It gave your names, the situation and where to find you." He was keeping Trevor occupied so the rest of his men could do their best to surround him. It was clear that this young man was not entirely with it.

Trevor was so confused, not with what was going on internally, but with what was happening now. "If he didn't trust me why didn't he kill me?"

"He didn't say; my guess he is that needed you and whether or not you betrayed him. If you did, he'd kill you." They could've gotten rid of him as soon as their entered, but they had no idea if it was a trap. What if the omegas had been moved? There were too many variables for them to jump into something. If they killed him first, there wouldn't be any chance to ask him questions later.

One of his men had left through the only other door to do a little recon. Once he arrived back, he nodded his head they were here, and it was clear Trevor had now outlived his usefulness.

The kidnapper became aware of his surroundings. His mind cleared of its earlier confusion. There was only one thought, they wanted to take and hurt these omega's, he couldn't allow them to do it. "NO, you can't have them" he snarled.

One of the women had attached a silencer to her gun and waited. As soon as she was given the signal, she raised her arm, aimed and fired her weapon. Trevor was dead before he hit the ground.

"Let's go and collect Mr Benoit's property."

XXXXX

"If we can't use NCIS, how about the CIA?" Kort offered.

"We want this to go as smoothly as we can. We don't want anything that Shepard can use against us."

"Gibbs, if you have an idea, just tell me."

"They're federal agents who have been kidnapped remember."

"Fornell, we don't have much choice do we?"

"Not really."

"If Tim gets hurt because of these games, I'm going to make you pay."

"You think I like this? I just want Tony back in one piece. He always gets hurt, but remember he maybe my omega, but McGee is part of my team. He's a member of my family. I would do anything to protect them."

"I know." Kort reluctantly agreed. "Call Fornell and let's go meet him somewhere."

Gibbs already had his cell in his hand. He hoped that they would be there on time. If not, well, they were lucky that Kort's undercover position meant he knew where Benoit was. They could save the omegas and kill the arms dealer. The problem was that they needed to stay ahead as Shepard

XXXXX

Tony glanced over at the door, he had no idea what was going on

"I'm feeling, better. I don't... you know." Tim waved his arm around.

"I know probie; I don't feel like I'm crawling out as my skin."

"I was so scared; I'd heard stories about these 'heats'. Forced to have sex through some biological urge with someone you might not know that well." McGee shuddered at the thought of what might have happened.

"It seems as if this heat thing is cleaning out our systems. It's horrible, but we weren't forced, as you said to have sex."

XXXXX

Abby couldn't believe that Gibbs had spoken to her like that. Timmy couldn't be Trent Kort's omega. It had to be a lie.

"Things will change when I become an alpha." Ziva strode arrogantly over to Abby. "When Tony is my omega. He'll have to do everything I tell him. I'll be promoted to where I should rightfully be."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Well, being the weaker partner he can't be in a position of authority."

"Where are you getting this from?"

"I've been reading up on it. There are some great stones by people who are going to be alphas and ones who've already changed but waiting for an omega who will belong to them."

Abby froze as she remembered the conversation, how she said Timmy was hers. She wasn't even an alpha but had still treated her ex as property. Abby felt sick and would apologise as soon as she could. She was never going to treat anyone like that again.

XXXXX

Wendy stared out of her hotel room window. She would get ready to, help and support Tony after his ordeal. It wouldn't be long before he fell for her again and add in that biological need, he would be hers. Her friend was looking after her child, and soon they would be a family.

XXXXX

Shepard slammed a folder closed. How could she have lost the bidding? Who was the person that had won? Just then a notification went off. She'd received an email from her private account. She grabbed her cell, typed in the passcode and opened the email. It stated that Rene Benoit had won DiNozzo and McGee, the anger built up. How the fuck was he involved? There was an attachment which Shepard reluctantly opened. There was the man who killed her father and next to him was none other than CIA agent Trent Kort.

She glances over at the clock and frowned. It had been a while since Gibbs had talked to her.

"Cynthia."

"Yes, Director."

"Where are Gibbs and Trent Kort?" She demanded

"They left a while ago," Cynthia added vaguely.

"That's all." Shepard had to get to her agents fast and then use them to get to Benoit. She would get revenge and afterwards DiNozzo would be dead, she would make sure of that and Gibbs would be hers. It's time to start to create a new plan.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to Nacole for going through this.

XXXXX

Tony looked over at Tim and could see how nervous his friend was.

"McGee, Tim, we're going to be okay."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. It's Gibbs, and he won't give up. Don't forget Kort is going to be there as well."

"Do you think Kort will be looking as well?"

"I have no doubt about that. If he and Gibbs can work together without killing each other, they will find us sooner rather than later. I only wish we had a chance to escape."

"I know Tony, I trust you to make the best decision for us. I'm happy you are here with me."

"I'm glad I'm with you too Tim. We just need to be aware in case we get an opening, which I think is doubtful. We can hope though. The most important thing is to try and stay together, and to buy time for the cavalry to come to the rescue."

"I'm extra glad it's you now."

"Why?"

"If anyone can confuse them and keep them busy it's you, Tony." Tim laughed. "I don't know what I would've done if we'd been bought by different people."

Before Tony could answer, someone started to unlock the door. "Let me do the talking, follow my lead and stay a little behind me."

"Tony."

"Please Tim, do as I say. I have more experience, I'm your senior field agent, and I'm your friend."

"Okay, I'll do what you've asked." His teammate, his friend, would die for him because that was the kind of man he was.

The door was pushed open and in walked a man and woman followed by armed guards. These were the ones that now owned them.

"Hello gentleman, my name is Rene Benoit, and this is my daughter Jeanne."

"Hi." Her voice lowered, she licked her lips, and her eyes roamed over Tony's body.

"He's mine, the other one is yours. His name is Tim McGee."

"But I don't want him." Jeanne pouted.

"You will be happy with what you are given."

''Yes, father." She knew her colleagues would be surprised at how she was acting. At work, Jeanne was the sweet and kind doctor. At home, she was her father's daughter. The only person who could say no to her was him.

XXXXX

Fornell sat across from one of his closest friends. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think?" Gibbs snapped.

"We'll find both of them. I'm not actually surprised by you being an alpha. I am surprised that DiNozzo was an omega."

"An omega isn't weak or submissive; he's my equal and my partner."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Gibbs glared at him knowing he'd been played. "Really, Fornell."

"Jethro, you are my closest friend. I just wanted to make sure you're aware of what DiNozzo means to you. I've noticed you haven't always treated him in the best way."

"I know it's one of those things that keeps going around in my head, things are going to change."

"That's good to hear, you deserve to be happy."

"I will be when I have him, have them safe and sound."

"And I think I have something to help with that," Kort said as soon as he walked in.

"Now what is a surprise is you and McGee," Fornell smirked.

"Is that a problem?" Kort didn't like his tone.

"He's just being an ass; ignore him," Gibbs explained. "What news do you have?"

"I've found out where they're being held."

"Good, let's go." Gibbs got to his feet.

"Woah, hold it right there. The two of you can't go."

Gibbs and Kort looked at each other and then turned back to Fornell.

"Are you going to try and stop us?" Kort replied coldly, nothing was going to stop him from getting his omega back.

He could see the determined look on their faces. There was no way he was going to be able to stop them. He didn't really want to, they deserved to be there.

"Fine, tell us what you know, and we'll head off." Fornell sighed.

"They were 'won' by Rene Benoit."

"The guy you were undercover for?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, him."

"What, wait if Benoit has them what about your undercover mission?" Fornell needed to make sure this DiNozzo and McGee came out safe at the end of this.

"I wouldn't be able to work with him. He took my omega. The minute I got a chance, I would kill him. I've already let my superiors know." Kort loved undercover work, but Tim already meant more to him that his job.

XXXXX

Shepard couldn't lose this chance. She had pulled in a few favours and arranged a meeting with Rene Benoit. The only reason she wanted McGee back was to get a favour or two from Kort, otherwise, she would leave McGee to the Benoit's. The main thing was for her to get rid of DiNozzo. Shepard had fake evidence stating he wasn't an omega and it was all a setup. If everything went to plan, he'd be arrested for the kidnapping of two federal agents and for the murder of one. She then could arrange his death at her leisure. Gibbs would be hurt, and she'd be able to comfort him. Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS, would come out the hero and then the attention she deserved would be hers.

XXXXX

Gibbs, Kort, Fornell and the multitude of FBI agents all had their guns drawn as they made their way through the mansion. They'd found Jeanne and kept her in one room with a guard. Two men pushed open the door of the library and there on the floor bleeding was Shepard and Rene. Fornell waited until he got confirmation she was still alive, but the arms dealer was dead.

"What the hell went on here?" Gibbs would kill Jenny himself if her being here had resulted in Tony's death.

The FBI continued to search the rest of the house. Two probies brought Jeanne to them which made Fornell groan. They'd just delivered the daughter into the room where her now deceased father was.

"Daddy." She cried out and tried to get to him, the agents held her arms. "Let me go you, murderers."

"Calm down," Kort ordered.

She realised that a man her father trusted was there to betray him. "You coward, you piece of scum."

"Gibbs."

His head whipped around as soon as he heard his name. "Tony," He breathed a sigh of relief with just a few steps he held his omega in his arms. Gibbs looked over and saw Kort and Tim doing the same thing. "Good to have you back McGee."

"It's good to be back, boss." McGee glanced over at Tony. "Thank you."

"Anytime probie."

"For the cold-blooded murder of my father, I demand reparations." Jeanne glared at them, but her eyes kept landing on one specific omega.

"What would that be?" Fornell asked, not that she would get anything.

"Tony," was the simple reply.

Gibbs growled and moved towards Jeanne, but Tony grabbed his arm to stop him before the older of two could do anything to her.

Fornell snorted. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Well that's not going to happen we don't sell people off, plus your father bought two kidnapped omegas who are also federal agents. Arrest her." Fornell ordered.

"Why are you arresting me?" Jeanne screamed.

"We have to see how involved you are. You don't think we're going to let you go right away, do you?"

"You'll all pay for this." She turned to look at DiNozzo. "I'm here if you need me."

"I won't need you. I have the person I do." He snuggled closer unto Gibbs' side. It wasn't just to prove it to her. It was also to show his alpha this was where he wanted to be. Gibbs was his alpha. It was something he still couldn't wrap his mind around.

"Thank you for coming for me." McGee stuttered as he looked at Kort.

"I will always find you. I promise you that." He still wants to kill them both.

"So do I," Gibbs replied.

"Well you can't, how about the four of you get out of here. DiNozzo and McGee need to be checked out at the hospital." Fornell knew he had to get them away from here and their omegas were the best way to do that. "Get the hell out of here and let us do our jobs."

"Thanks, Tobias."

"You're welcome Jethro; I'll come by later to check on things. I'm sending a couple of agents with you so they can get statements." He watched all four heads nod and then leave. "What the hell were you up to Shepard?"

XXXXX

Tony was snuggled under a blanket in a hospital room. They had wanted to keep them overnight for observation. Since being an omega was a new thing the hospital was being extra careful. DiNozzo opened his eyes as the door to his private room opened. He thought it was Gibbs back from his coffee run, but this visitor wasn't one he ever suspected. "Wendy?"

"I heard what happened, I came to make sure that you're okay." She puffed up his pillows and then straightened his blankets.

"I'm fine...will you stop that." He pushed her hands away which had tried to play with his hair.

"Tony, you and I, we can be something special together. I'm your alpha."

"No, you're not," a voice said from the door. "You want to be his alpha, go ahead and ask Tony if it's you?"

"Well?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"No, it isn't you, but I do have one." He smiled at Gibbs.

"You always regretted walking away from him all those years ago. This is the second time you've tried to get him back. It's also going to be the last. He's my omega, and I'm his alpha. We've been a team for years, and now it's so much more."

"But."

"What he said." Tony quickly interrupted her. She waited for a moment before turned and stormed out. "I don't think I've ever heard you say so much. I never thought I would find it sexy either." Tony grinned brightly.

Gibbs was so happy to have him back; he nearly lost this wonderful man before anything could really start between them.

XXXXX

Kort had gone out to make a phone call to confirm that Rene Benoit had been killed by the Director of NCIS.

''Hey, Timmy." Abby shuffled into the room.

"Hi Abby," he could see something is wrong. "Is everything okay?"

"l, uh, I need to apologise to you."

"To me, why?"

"When I found out, you were an omega, and Kort was your alpha. I didn't react too well."

"What did you do?"

"I yelled at Kort. I was so angry at Gibbs for not sticking up for me. I didn't realise the things I said were bad until I heard Ziva talking about Tony. It was like he was just a possession. I did the same thing with you. I needed to tell you the truth and that I only want you to be happy. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do Abby. I'm glad you realise what you did wrong. We've been friends and more than friends. You're important to me, and I don't want to lose that friendship."

"You're not going to lose me. Kort better take care of you."

"I will," Kort smiled as Abby jumped turned to him, hands on her hips and scowled.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine Tim, Ms Sciuto it's good to see you."

"I don't believe that for a minute, but since you're going to be in Timmy's life, it looks like I'm stuck with you. You might as well call me Abby."

"Very well Abby, you can call me Trent if you want." He had to make an effort. Tim wasn't the only new person to be in his personal life, it looked like he also inherited family and friends. He would play nice to make his omega happy,

"Trent it is." She knew the kind of man he was and to trying to be nice to them showed her how much he cared.

Kort looked at the smiling face of Tim and knew it had been the right thing to do.

XXXXX

Gibbs wanted to see Shepard so he could kill her with his bare hands.

"Jethro, don't do anything rash," Fornell warned him.

"Rash, like strangling her with my bare hands?"

"Yes, exactly like that. I know you're angry, and I get why, but she will be punished, there is too much evidence against her."

"It won't be by my hands, though. She wanted to kill Tony so she could have me. McGee was a bargaining chip to get favours from Kort; Eli David gave her bribe money so Ziva could get a position in the MCRT. I haven't touched on the other secrets she sold or people she blackmailed to get into power."

"Your omega needs you."

"That's the only reason I haven't done anything, thanks for using emotional blackmail."

"I'll use whatever I have to, you know that. You're one stubborn SOB."

"I'm not the only one Tobias," the two men grinned at each other. He hated not being able to do anything, but he wasn't going to risk losing Tony. Shepard wasn't worth them doing that. There were a lot of other people out there who wanted revenge, so he'd leave it to them.

They had to look into Ziva. Her position had been bought, but what for? Was it just general secrets or was there more to it?

XXXXX

"You can't do this to me," Ziva screamed as she was arrested. "When my father hears about this he will make you all pay."

"Didn't you give up Mossad and become an NCIS agent and an American citizen?" The officer asked.

"Call Gibbs, he will help me out." Tony should've been hers, being an alpha was what she was meant to be. The tests were wrong Ziva David was not a typical beta. Everyone was jealous and out to get her. She would be freed and then would seek revenge on all of those who betrayed her. Gibbs would do what she asked, and Tony would be hers.

XXXXX

"What happens now?" Tim whispered they couldn't be apart for too long but Trent was always on missions, and he really didn't look forward to joining the CIA.

"I've handed my resignation in."

"You've what?"

Trent smiled. "I quit, you couldn't work with the CIA. You'd be so unhappy, and that is the last thing I want. I don't care where I work, so I'll join NCIS. You might have to leave the team, but we'll see how that goes. Me, Gibbs and DiNozzo working together seem like a recipe for disaster."

"Thank you." If his mate could give up his whole life, he could manage in another team. He'd still have everyone around especially Tony. It meant so much how the other man kept checking to make sure he was okay. Tony was also someone he could talk to about being an omega and having a stubborn alpha.

XXXXX

Tony stood and stared out at Gibbs' backyard. His whole life had changed, and it had only been a few days. He smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and there was a slight pressure of the back of his neck as it was kissed.

"Thank you, Jethro."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For just being you, I'm a fortunate man."

Gibbs pulled away and walked around Tony so he could look into his eyes. "I'm the lucky one. I'm able to live again, and it's all because as you." He leaned forward and kissed him. This was the start of something amazing.

The End


End file.
